


Scars are forever

by Finerafin



Series: What if verse [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-typical language, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finerafin/pseuds/Finerafin
Summary: Locus reached for the energy sword at his side and lunged forward. He was just focused on what he needed to do - protect his new family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](https://finerafin.tumblr.com/post/169895334105/do-you-ever-think-about-what-would-happen-if-locus)  
> But there are some great additions from other people so [here's the tag on my blog](https://finerafin.tumblr.com/tagged/what-if-verse)  
> Thanks to Franzi who beta'd this <3   
> As always, English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes feel free to tell me

Locus walked down the hallway to the kitchen, mentally preparing himself for Grif and Simmons' usual bickering, Sarge's new plans to kill the Blues and all the other things that had become normal for him. When he came closer, he could already hear the others talking- but something seemed to be different today. The voices sounded excited and there were also more people awake than normally were at this time. It had taken him some time to become comfortable around the Reds and Blues, but they had accepted it and left him the space he needed.

He could already faintly hear them speaking and as annoying as it could be sometimes it also somehow grounded him, particularly after he had a nightmare - like this night. It had been a very unusual one. Normally he would dream about Felix, about the job on Chorus and only seldomly about the Great War - but tonight ...  well, he didn't even want to think about it.

Lost in his thoughts he only noticed that he had arrived when he heard the others laugh loudly. Locus entered the kitchen. "Good-" He froze.

 

"Good morning", Donut chirped happily. Sarge nodded to him. The rest more or less ignored him and only paid attention to the person standing in the middle of the room.

Well, person was probably not the right word. It was a 8 feet tall, aqua clad alien - an enemy.

"Oh, have you met Junior yet?" Tucker turned to Locus, smiling brightly.

For a brief moment, the words pierced through the haze in his mind, but then his instincts took over. Locus reached for the energy sword at his side - even if he didn't wear armor that day, he still carried weapons around; one could never be careful enough - and lunged forward.

The screams of the others melted into the background and merged into a steady buzzing. Locus was just focused on what he needed to do - protect his new family.

He aimed for the throat of the alien but quickly realized his mistake - even if he was tall, he still wasn't tall enough to properly reach it with his sword.

It grazed the alien's shoulder with a whooshing noise - and a moment later Locus found himself tackled to the floor. Instantly, Locus regretted not wearing his armor.

The enemy dug his claws into his shoulder and his head hit the floor hard. His vision was swimming.  Locus tried to fight against the weight threatening to crush him when the alien suddenly was hauled away.

Immediately Locus rolled over and grabbed for his sword he had lost, but someone caught his wrist and turned his arm on his back.

"What-" He tried to shake the person off.

"Calm down, son!" Sarge's voice somehow grounded him. Still he trashed against his grip.

"Simmons, get over here and help me!"

Slowly, the voices of the others began to seep through the haze.

 

They were all talking over each other. Wash spoke fast and apparently tried to calm the situation down, while the rest sounded more confused than anything - well, except for Tucker. He was clearly angry.

"What the fuck!", he shouted and struggled against Wash's grip, who was holding him back. "Let me go! I'm gonna kill him, how can he dare to injure Junior!"

"Tucker, calm down!" Wash had troubles holding Tucker back.

Junior was held back by Carolina and Caboose but he calmed down quicker than anybody else and let Carolina take a look at the wound.

"It's not that bad," she informed the others, mainly to calm Tucker down.

"He still attacked him!" Tucker yelled.

Locus had finally stopped fighting against Sarge and Simmons's grip and even let Grif take his sword but more because he was disoriented. A moment ago, he had been in danger, back on a battlefield, back fighting aliens - and now he was in a kitchen with people staring at him in confusion. But there also was something else. Worry. _Fear._

Locus slowly sat up and startled as Sarge reached out his hand to help him up. Carefully he took it and stood up slowly. The others watched every move he made and for a moment it was silent.

Tucker looked tense, ready to leap at Locus at any moment as he spoke up again. "What. The. fuck! What do you think you're doing? We let you stay with us and you do this?!"

"Tucker," Wash said quietly and tightened his grip on him. Tucker just snorted.

"We should have turned him in! That would have saved us a lot of trouble!"

"Tucker!"

"There's probably a reason for all of this," Carolina said but she didn't sound very convinced.

"It better be a good one," Tucker almost growled. Then their focus was back at Locus.  But at the moment, he couldn't do anything else beside stare at Junior with wide eyes. There was an alien in their kitchen. An _enemy_. Why wasn't anyone worried but instead tried to protect it. Didn't they know what those things were able to _do_? He began to lose himself in his memories again - and snapped out of it again when Tucker angrily said: " _Hey,_ we were talking to you!"

This time no one warned him. Locus tried to focus on them, on the things that Tucker said but he kept failing, kept slipping back into his memories, couldn't say anything, couldn't -

He hadn't seen the punch coming so it directly hit him. He stumbled and took a step back to regain his balance, prepared to strike back -

Wash quickly pulled Tucker back and gripped his arm tightly again and Sarge stepped in front of Locus, blocking his way.

Tucker grumbled something and it was silent again. Locus nervously shifted and touched his chin when he felt something warm and wet there. Tucker had hit him hard.

 

Junior suddenly blarghed quietly. _Why?_

"Yeah, he's right, why?!" Tucker snapped. Wash hadn't let go of his arm yet and the rest watched Locus warily in case he would try something again.

"I- I-", Locus stuttered but he couldn't find words. It was too much  - to be here, to see their looks, betrayed, afraid - Locus turned around, pushed Simmons out of the way and hurriedly left the kitchen. Nobody tried to stop him, nobody followed him. Good.

He could still hear them talking, hear Tucker shouting, hear the alien - and he decided that he wanted to be alone for a while. He knew some places where even Grif wouldn't find him. Yeah. That was a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

 

He had been wrong. Grif had found him, not even half an hour after he left the kitchen, but he hadn't said much, just dropped a mug with coffee and some Oreos and had left again. Of course Locus appreciated this, he hadn't had any time to eat breakfast or whatsoever, but he still wondered how the orange soldier had found him. At least he hadn't snuck up on Locus again - Grif had done it one time and startled him which had resulted in Locus being wary for the next few days. Grif had apologized numerous times and never done it again but it still had stuck with Locus for some time.

The spot high on the cliffs was hard to reach, impossible to spot from the ground but it had the best view over the island. He would know if the Reds and Blues started looking for him - they didn't, so he began to watch the birds and get lost in his thoughts again.

 

He heard Grif before he appeared seemingly out of nowhere. This time, though, he didn't only drop some food and a bottle of water but sat down beside Locus as well.

"So. You want to talk about it?" Grif finally asked when the silence stretched too long. Locus shook his head and avoided looking at him. Grif shrugged but spoke up again after a few seconds.

"Well, you're just gonna live up here then?"

"I guess," Locus mumbled.

"Hm.  I could maybe smuggle a blanket but it'll get suspicious if I keep bringing food up here. I bet Sarge already thinks I have a secret food stash up here and will try to blow it up or some shit."

"Funny enough I don't even doubt that he would do that."

"Yeah ..." They fell silent again and Locus hoped it would stay that way. Grif had other plans, though.

"You know, the others didn't take what happened this morning well ..." He carefully eyed Locus watching for any reaction. Locus flinched at that. He hadn't really expected anything else, but to hear these words made it even more real and stirred something deep inside him which he quickly recognized as fear - fear of losing his family yet again, after he had just found it.

"Are you afraid of me now?", he heard himself ask without even thinking about it. Fuck. That was _not_ what he wanted to say.

Beside him, Grif straightened his back and look at him surprised. Then he started to run a hand through his hair and struggled for words.

"I- No, look- I just ... I just don't understand, okay? Nobody does. But ... we're not _afraid._ We just want an explanation. Well maybe not Tucker, he's fucking angry," Grif muttered under his breath.

"I'm not sure if I can explain it ..."

Grif sighed. "Look, I'm not good at emotional stuff, okay? Just try it. I'm sure we will understand and let you stay. Hell, we kept Wash and he shot Donut and Lopez and took Simmons and Doc prisoner. Speaking of which, have you seen him? He always complains that we forget him but then he just disappears again!"

"No, I haven't," Locus said carefully. It was strange to hear Grif talk about these things as if they were normal. Then again, these were the Reds and Blues- it probably was normal for them.

"Oh, well, he will come back at some time. He always does."

Locus just nodded along, hoping that Grif would get distracted by the new topic and forget why he originally came up here. Unfortunately, he didn't.

"So, are you going to come down with me?"

"Not now," Locus answered quietly after a few seconds.

Grif sighed. "I get that you want to be alone for some time, I really get it. But it won't do any good to drag this out." Then he got up and left.

Locus sat there tensely. He couldn't - he didn't know what to say.

A good 20 minutes later he huffed annoyed and got up. Grif was right, after all.

 

The atmosphere in the room got immediately tense when Locus entered. Tucker looked at him provokingly and placed himself between Junior and Locus.

The rest looked at him half warily, half expectantly.

It was silent for a moment and then Locus spoke up. "I- I'm sorry. For attacking you." He briefly glanced at Junior before looking back down. Junior honked. _I accept your apology_

Then the room fell silent again.

Finally Tucker spoke up: "That is all?! Seriously? No explanation? Just 'I'm sorry'?!"

"I don't know what-"

"Yes, you fucking do!"

"I-"

"All I want to know is why! I mean, in the one second you're acting normal and in the next you're attacking my son!"

"Well you never told me your son was an alien. If you had-" Slowly, Locus got angry

"Oh so that's the problem?! You're a fucking racist or what?!"

"No! -"

"Well, then tell us!"

"Tucker," Wash said softly. "Maybe you should let him finish his sentence for once."

Tucker glared at Locus and stayed silent. Locus took a moment to collect his thoughts and calm down but apparently it took too long for Tucker's liking.

"So?!"

"It was because of my PTSD", Locus said trying to suppress the annoyed note in his voice. "And-"

"Uhm, we all got some problems with PTSD?" Tucker cut in. Locus stared at him unbelieving for a moment. Then he snapped.

"Well, that may be the case and I don't even doubt that, _Captain Tucker,_ but unlike _you_ , _I_ fought in the Great War, was attacked by these things, _and tortured_! Where else do you think I got my scars from?! And then, you bring one of these things here without even telling me! That were just my survival instincts kicking in!" Someone took a sharp breath - Locus didn't even care who and just turned around and stormed out of the room. He hadn't planned on telling them so much about his past but he couldn't take the words back now.

Locus decided to go back to his room, slammed the door shut and locked it. They might know where he was then but at least nobody could bother him here.


	3. Chapter 3

Locus had been avoiding talking to anyone for a few days now. Sometimes Grif or Donut would knock on his door and attempt to talk with him but he always ignored them successfully, although the first time Donut had refused to leave for over two hours and happily talked to the closed door. Usually he would sneak out at 4 am to get food because that was the time everybody was certainly asleep.

However, it was different today. He had fallen asleep somewhere around midnight and only woken up at 8 o'clock. And now he had waited till 10 am to get breakfast because the others had still been in the kitchen before.

Locus snuck to the kitchen and peeked inside. He really didn't want to meet anyone, especially not Tucker. Fortunately, it was empty, although something seemed odd, but he couldn't say _what_ at the moment..  Locus decided that he wanted a cup of tea. He couldn't do that at night because it made way to much noise and he was afraid to wake someone up. Now, though, the base wasn't silent and nobody would notice.

After he put the kettle on, he went to get his tea. But the spot where it normally was, was empty, which was very unusual. The only people who liked this kind of herbal tea were Simmons and Doc, but and Simmons normally put it back from where he got it and Doc, well he hadn't been around for some time.

Frustrated, Locus began to shuffle through the shelves. The longer he was here, the more likely it was that he met someone.

Finally he spotted it - on top of the highest shelf where even he couldn't reach it without standing on a chair. How did it even get up there?  Locus huffed and turned around to get something to stand on - and suddenly knew what had stricken him as odd when he first entered the kitchen again. The table and the chairs were missing. But why ...? Now he had to find a chair somewhere which would increase the chances of getting spotted. Locus sighed and turned to the door.

In that moment, Junior entered the kitchen. They both froze for a moment and stared at each other in surprise. Junior was the first to move.

"Blargh." _Hi._

"Uh ... hi?" Locus replied tensely.

"Blargh?" _What's wrong?_

"I'm trying to get my tea", Locus mumbled, gestured to the shelf and went to finally get a chair. "Someone has put it on the top shelf where even I can't reach - wait." Locus looked up at the shelf. Why would someone bother to get a chair and put his tea up there? Unless ... His eyes widened. Unless this all was planned.

"Honk?" _That one?_

Junior passed Locus his tea. He stared at it for a moment then took it.

"I - uh, thanks?"

"Blargh!" Y _our welcome!_

"I think they did that on purpose, " Locus said after a moment of considering if he should tell Junior.

"Honk?" _What?_

"Put it up there. Everyone needs a chair to get there, even me. The only one that doesn't have trouble to do this is you and that's suspicious, don't you think?" Locus looked at Junior who tilted his head confusion. "I bet it was Donut!"

"Blargh blargh." _I think it was Wash._

"No, I don't think he would do that."

"Honk?" _Want to find out who did this?_

Junior sounded way too excited for Locus liking.

But then Locus asked with a small grin: "You got an idea?" and Junior nodded enthusiastically and started to explain.

 

Locus swallowed nervously as he entered the room. Nearly everyone was there - that was good, but that also meant that Tucker was there and he still looked at Locus like he would murder him if he came too close to Junior. Which was not surprising considering everything that had happend.

 Taking a deep breath Locus shoved the thoughts aside, squared his shoulders and marched to Junior.

"Hey, if you're gonna take my tea then at least don't put it where I can't reach it!"

"Honk!" _I didn't do anything!_

"He said he didn't do anything," Tucker translated glaring because still nobody knew that Locus actually understood Junior. "And I don't think you should walk around and randomly accuse people!"

"Well, it was on the top shelf where even I can't reach, much less any of you so that only leaves one possibility, " Locus shot back.

"That still doesn't mean you have to accuse my son!"

"He is the only one who could have done it!"

Junior blarghed something which they completely ignored while they stared at each other. The tension in the room was tangible.

Suddenly Wash cleared his throat awkwardly. "I might have put it there. I'm sorry."

"What? Why?" Tucker asked, surprised.

Junior let out a small victorious honk.

"Uhm ..."

"That would indeed be very interesting to know," Locus said and crossed his arms.

Wash sighed. "Okay. I thought if I put it up there and Locus needs Junior's help they could bond or something."

"I would have expected Donut to do something like this," Locus muttered.

"Sorry." Wash nervously looked around.

"Honk?" _So?_

Locus sighed. "I guess you were right." He slid Junior 10 $. The rest stared at them.

"You understand him?" Tucker asked shocked and Wash asked at the same time: "Since when did you know?"

"Yes I speak Sangheili - and we knew from the beginning. I mean, it was pretty obvious with the lack of chairs and all that."

Wash frowned slightly. "Yeah that actually was not planned, but we needed the table for our gaming night. The real plan wasn't even finished. But I guess it still worked."

"Kinda," Locus agreed. Junior wanted to add something but in that moment the base was shook by a series of explosion. A series of gunshots followed.

They all flinched.

In the distance they could faintly hear someone scream: "Take that you dirty birds!"

 "Sarge!" Wash yelled and ran outside. "I told you, _you can't shoot all the birds here!"_

Junior followed him curiously, leaving only Tucker and Locus. Promptly Tucker turned to him. "Stay away from my son," he growled. "I don't care how much he seems to like you, you're far too dangerous!"

With that, Tucker left to inspect what Red Team was doing now.


	4. Chapter 4

 

A few weeks had passed and almost everything had gone back to normal. Only Tucker still acted really aggressive towards Locus. They had all hoped that it would get better with time but if anything it had gotten worse. He snapped at Locus at every possibility - it didn't even have to be about Junior, Locus could just stand around somewhere and Tucker would feel like he was blocking the way. And slowly but surely the others were annoyed by this, too. Wash had tried to talk to Tucker multiple times - which only resulted in them fighting.

Junior on the other hand practically followed Locus around constantly the moment he left his room. Probably because Locus was, apart from Tucker, the only one who could understand him without needing some shitty translation device. So Junior talked to Locus. A lot. At first he had tried to keep Junior away, afraid that Tucker would freak out again. However, Junior was persistent and eventually Locus just kinda gave up.

One time Junior actually talked Locus into playing chess with him. Neither of them really knew the rules so it resulted in some back and forth, looking up a lot of stuff and improvisation but still it was fun. Well, until Tucker walked in the living room.

"What the fuck are you doing?!'

"Blargh honk." _Playing chess._

"What does it look like?" Locus asked sarcastically at the same time.

"I told you to stay away from my son!"

"Honk!" _Dad!_

"I'm not the one who wanted to play chess, he talked me into it," Locus tried to defend himself. By now he knew that there was no use arguing with Tucker but he still tried every time.

Tucker snorted. "Why would he do that?"

He pulled Junior up and shooed him out of the room.

"Stay away from him!" Tucker growled and followed Junior. Locus just sighed and stayed where he was.

 

Not even 5 minutes later Junior came back.

"Blargh." _Caboose is distracting Dad._

"Okay. So, uhm, I just skimmed through the rules and it turns out that we moved the knight all wrong the whole time?"

 

A few days, three arguments between Tucker and Wash and Tucker nearly throwing a temper tantrum because Locus showed up for breakfast and was in the same room as Junior later, Grif officially had enough.

"We need to do something about Tucker!" Grif declared after he had shut the door. He had assembled Simmons, Junior, Lopez and Donut in Simmons' room to come up with a plan. Well, Donut had just ended up here by accident as he was putting make-up on Lopez.

"Donut, stop that!" Grif said.

"Nope!" he replied cheerfully.

"You know that Sarge hates it when you mess up Lopez paint job!" Donut just shrugged and continued.

"Speaking of which, why isn't Sarge here?" Simmons asked.

"'Cause he probably would suggest getting rid of Tucker," Grif answered. "Which probably wouldn't be that bad," he added under his breath.

"And why isn't Wash here?"

"'Cause he would certainly freak out if Sarge were here and start making suggestions of how to get rid of Tucker."

"But Sarge isn't here, so Wash could be here."

"Simmons," Grif said warningly.

"Geez, I'm just trying to help."

"Just shut up, okay?!"

"Estoy fuera." _I'm out._ Lopez left the room and Donut trailed behind him, trying to paint Lopez's 'nails'.

For a moment, it was silent. Then: "And why aren't Caboose and Carolina here?"

"Simmons!" Grif snapped.

"Well they could be helpful!"

"Caboose?"

"Yeah ... But Carolina ..."

"They're distracting Wash and Tucker, okay?"

Junior blarghed impatiently. _Can we start now?_ Grif and Simmons both stared at him.

"You realize we don't understand what he is-"

"Shut up, Simmons."

"We could get-"

"We're not getting Locus involved."

"Fine. I'll get the translator."

 

"No! We're not starting a water fight again!" Simmons protested. "Besides, how will this help to shut Tucker up?"

"Trust me Simmons, this'll be fun!"

"Nope, we're not doing this." He crossed out 'water fight' and carefully wrote 86. on the sheet.

"Next plan?"

"Blargh!" _Couple therapy._

Simmons stared at the translator. "Uh ... Tomato? What the fuck?"

"Blargh." _Couple. Therapy._

"... For what do you need permanent markers?"

Frustrated Junior shook his head.

"Blargh."

"Therapy?"

"Honk blargh." _Yeah, I guess that's as close as we're gonna get._

He also nodded to emphasize what he was saying.

"Oh no no no, we're not getting Doctor Grey here!" Grif protested.

"Maybe Doc could do it then."

"Do you know where he currently is?"

"... No."

"See. Next idea."

Junior sarcastically muttered that they could just put Tucker on a locker or something else high where he couldn't get down and leave him there until he complied. Of course, _that_ was the only thing the translator got right the first time.

"That's a stupid idea!" Simmons said. "And so cliché. Before we do that we could just lock the two in a room and let them talk it out."

Grif began to grin. "That's actually a really good idea."

"Blargh, blargh?" _Why not combine both?_ The translator got it right again. Maybe it wasn't that useless after all.

"Oh yeah, let's do that!"

"You have definitely watched too many movies! This will never work!"

"Of course it will, Simmons, this is the _perfect_ plan!"

Junior honked approving.

Defeated, Simmons sighed. "Okay. So, how do we do that?" Suddenly he paused and seemed to listen to something.

"Uh, Grif ... who is distracting Sarge?"

"I ... nobody I guess. Why? Oh, fuck!"

In that moment the door was pushed open.

"Grif! Simmons! I'm glad that I found you! We have to stop Tucker and I came up with the perfect plan! We're gonna push him down the cliffs with a Warthog, that will shut him up!"

Grif groaned. "I told you so."

 

The next day, Junior tried to convince Locus to train with him.

"Blargh honk!" _It's been so long since I had anyone to train sword fighting with, pleeaaase!_

"No!" Locus repeated for the third time. He was desperately trying to find something to do. They both knew that he would give in if Junior begged long enough.

"Honk!" _Please!_

"And what about Tucker?"

"Blargh blargh." _He's outside with Grif and Simmons._

"Fine. But for the record, I didn't want to do this."

Junior blarghed happily.

 

It was a lot of fun to fight with Junior. He was really good at it, although they had to be careful because neither was wearing armor.

Junior was just taking a few steps back to avoid Locus' attack when Grif, Simmons and Tucker walked by. The first two ignored them and just kept walking but Tucker stopped of course.

"Junior!" he yelled. Locus immediately deactivated his sword cursing and took a couple of steps away from Junior. Tucker stormed into the room, drawing his own sword. However, Junior blocked his way.

"Blargh!" _It was my idea!_

"What?"

"Honk blargh!" _We were just training_.

"Yeah, right. As if!" Tucker growled and wanted to move towards Locus when Junior suddenly just picked him up and carried him over to a locker and sat him on top of it.

"What the fuck!" Tucker tried to get down but it was too high.

Junior rolled his eyes, blarghed _Calm down, it was my idea_ and left the room.

"Hey where are you going?" Locus and Tucker asked at the same time but Junior just shut the door. And then - they heard it being locked.

"What-" Locus said and quickly walked to the door to try to open it. Of course he couldn't.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Tucker asked from the locker.

"Someone locked the door!"

"Did you try to open it?"

"What do you think I just did?"

"Maybe you did it wrong!"

"Open. A. Door?!"

Tucker groaned and tried to climb down. "Let me try!"

"Do you need help?" Locus asked after watching Tucker for a few seconds.

"No!" A loud thumping noise. "Ow." Tucker got up, came over and tried to open the door himself

"What the fuck", he muttered when it stayed locked. He pounded against it.

On the other side someone snickered.

"Grif! Let us out!" Tucker shouted.

"No, not before you two get along."

Tucker and Locus groaned at the same time.

"Great," Locus muttered. "Now I'm stuck here with you of all people."

"Well, what should I say?" Tucker shot back.

For a moment both stood there then Locus grabbed his sword and calmly began to make go through the poses again

"What are you doing?!"

"Well, if I'm stuck here until someone halfway reasonable comes by and lets us out I can use that time better than to stand around and wait."

Tucker watched him, then asked: "Do you want to spare?"

Locus considered it for a moment. No, he didn't want to - at least not with Tucker. There was something dark and dangerous in his eyes.

"No, thanks."

Tucker huffed annoyed. "I bet you're just too afraid because you're not good enough."

Narrowing his eyes, Locus turned around. "Say that again."

"You probably can't keep up with me anyways." Tucker shrugged.

"Okay, fine."

The two got in position and Tucker flashed Locus a grin before he made the first move.

Even though nobody wore armor they didn't hold back. Tucker was a really good sword fighter, too and he knew some tricks Locus had troubles blocking. For over half an hour nobody could get the upper hand until Locus stepped to the right to dodge one of Tuckers strikes and keep him on distance again. But he didn't expect Tucker ducking under his sword and suddenly a sharp pain in his right arm prompted him to drop his sword.

Tucker froze and they both stared at each other for a moment before Locus inspected the wound. It wasn't serious, just a light burn, but it still hurt.

"Guess we're even now," Tucker said but it sounded more serious than joking.

"What?"

"We're even. You hurt Junior, I hurt you ..."

"I didn't mean to, okay? I'm sorry!"

"Well, I don't want Junior to get hurt! I nearly lost him once I couldn't stand to lose him again!"

"I promise, I won't hurt him. I made a mistake," Locus replied quietly.

Tucker sighed and dropped his shoulders. "I know.I mean. I guess he likes you? So, maybe he can hang out with you?" He smiled lightly and after a second, Locus returned that smile.

"Now let's get you patched up." Tucker went to the door and pounded against it. Locus picked up his sword and followed him, somehow confused about what had just happened

"Grif! You can let us out now!" Tucker shouted. They didn't get an answer.

"Do you think he left?" Locus asked.

"Nah, it's more likely that he fell asleep." They both sighed. 

Suddenly Locus grinned.

"How mad do you think Wash will get if we break the door?" Tucker followed locus' gaze to the energy sword in his hand and started grinning, too.

"Let's find out."

 

The next morning, Wash stormed in the kitchen.

"What happened to the door of the training room?!"

"Uh ... that's a long story," Tucker replied.

"Yeah, a very long story." Locus agreed. "But, you know ... Tucker did it."

"Hey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and all the nice comments and kudos!  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr, I'm [finerafin](https://finerafin.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
